That Moment
by Mizou32
Summary: What if Caleb had done exactly what he wanted with Spencer that summer in D.C. Slightly AU. Could turn into multi chapter if the reviews are good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It has been about 5 years since I have written anything and so I am excited and nervous at the same time to be sharing this story. I was inspired to write it after the last PLL episode (7x04) with the scene with Hanna, Caleb, and Spencer. Leave a review if you can. Thank you.**

You know that moment, the one where you are just going along and minding your own business and all of a sudden you get a shocking realization. It happens so suddenly that the impact leaves you feeling hollowed out, like you can't even believe it.

That is the moment I am living right now.

I am looking up into the face of my current best friend and I have come to the realization that somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. And right now I swear that he feels the same way, but it also looks like he wants to tell me something, like it has been bothering him all night.

I tear my eyes away from him and start rifling through my purse to find the keys for my apartment, which is turning out to be quite the distracting task.

"Spencer there is something that I have to tell you."

I can hear it in his voice, one way or the other, whatever he is about to say is going to change the relationship that we currently have.

I raise my head from my purse and give him my full attention.

Instead of speaking again though his eyes just keep searching mine as though he is looking for the answer to something and he thinks that I have it.

He steps closer and I tilt my head back so that we will keep our eye contact.

He raises his hand from where it was resting at his side and out of the corner of my eye I see him start to raise it towards my face.

Ever so lightly he begins to trace the lines of my face and he runs his finger along the small cleft that I have in my chin.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" I am surprised by how shaky my voice is.

"I've been staring at you all night and all I want to do is kiss you and I know I'm not supposed to feel this way because you're Hanna's best friend but I do."

"Yeah you shouldn't kiss me." I say the words and while I mean them at the same time I hope that he won't listen to me.

His hand is still tracing my face and I am finding it extremely hard to concentrate.

"We would hurt Toby too."

"Caleb, is there something else that you were going to tell me tonight?"

I asked because I figured that kissing me couldn't have been what made him so distracted during drinks, a movie, and the impromptu stop with the violinist.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

He brings his other hand up and it rests on my waist and I start to feel the gentle pressure of his hand as he pulls me a ting bit closer to him. His other hand is in my hair now and I can feel that he is going to kiss me; despite both of us knowing it's a bad idea.

I glance down at his lips once before allowing my eyes to drift shut and just as they do I can feel his breath ghosting across my face.

When his lips touch mine it can barely be called a kiss, but my heart starts to speed up and I know that there is no going back.

I move my arms from my sides and wrap them around his waist as my keys and purse fall to the floor.

Our lips meet again and this time they press together in such a way that there is no mistaking our actions.

We continue to make out in my hallway and soon Caleb presses me back against my door and his lips move from mine to my neck.

All I can think about is how right this feels, like the last few months are just coming together to make this one perfect moment. His lips are moving lower and they soon reach my collarbone before he starts making his way back up to my mouth.

When his lips touch mine again I know for a fact that I am in love with him and I also know that this would kill Hanna; still though I don't pull away from him.

Our kisses slowly become less desperate and turn into soft and gentle kisses that leave me feeling as though I am floating.

Caleb pulls back and looks at me as my eyes open again and I can see the admiration shining in his eyes along with a lustful look that I am sure my eyes mirror.

"Caleb, where do we go from here?" I ask but I am afraid of what his answer will be. After this I don't think I could go back to how we were before but on the other hand we really shouldn't be doing this because all we are going to do is hurt the people we love.

"We are going to step away from each other and you are going to go inside and I am going to go home and we are going to spend the night thinking about what we want. In the morning I am going to come over here and we are going to talk about it."

He makes it sound so easy, like if we just go to bed the answer will come to us in our dreams. I know that I won't be able to sleep at all tonight but he doesn't have to know that.

"Okay, are you going to bring my coffee when you come over?" I ask and attempt to lighten the heavy air between us.

He smiles and kisses me again, "Of course I am, I do know that much about you."

I let my hands drop from his waist and he takes a few steps back from me. I lean down and grab my purse and my keys that I had dropped when he first kissed me. Turning away from him I put the key in the lock and turn. The hallway in my apartment is black and I reach my hand inside to flick the light on before turning back around to see him.

He smiles at me again softly and he takes my hand and says. "In case you were wondering, I don't regret any part of this."

"Good, we are on the same page then." I say.

"I will see you in the morning and we can go from there."

He drops my hand and leans in to quickly kiss me. I stare at him in question as he pulls away.

"That was just in case you decide this won't be happening again." He smirks at me and starts to walk back down my hallway to the elevator. I watch him until he turns the corner and then head inside for the night, knowing I won't be sleeping at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! After mostly positive and encouraging responses on my last chapter I have decided to go ahead and continue my story. Same as last time, if this chapter is received well I will continue. Thank you; keep it positive!**

Just as I had predicted I did not sleep for even one minute and I dreaded getting out of bed knowing how deep the circles under my eyes would be and how messed up my hair would look from all the tossing and turning.

I touched my apple watch to see what time it was now. It was only 7 a.m. I had to guess that Caleb wouldn't be here for hours.

Groaning I rolled out of bed and towards the kitchen to start my coffee. I know that I had told Caleb to bring me some but this was just pre coffee for my real coffee, and really I don't think it was possible for me anymore to have too much coffee.

Today was one of those days where I watched every single drop as it fell into the pot and waited the whole fifteen minutes for it to fill up. When the machine beeped and stopped sputtering I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. Just as I was about to pour there was a knock at the door.

Part of me genuinely hoped it was Caleb and the other part of me was terrified that it might be. Either way I was about to find out as I opened to door.

There he stood smiling holding out one huge cup of coffee and in his other hand at his side I saw that he also held a small brown paper bag. He must have noticed my glance.

"I brought bagels, they looked good even though they never taste as good when you aren't in the shop."

All I did was smile and accept the cup of coffee from him.

"I hope you were awake, I couldn't sleep and I was kind of hoping that you couldn't either." Caleb said as I turned to go back towards the kitchen.

"No I am glad you are here, I wasn't sleeping and I was about ready to just come to your place instead." And really I think that if I had that cup of coffee I might have gotten dressed and done just that.

Speaking of getting dressed I just realized that what I was wearing wasn't really appropriate for two people who might leave this conversation as just friends.

Really though it was too late to care since he had already seen me and honestly I just wanted to talk to him and find out once and for all where we stood.

As I began to busy myself getting cream cheese and jam out of the fridge I noticed that Caleb was standing in the doorway to my kitchen and he was looking at me in a way that could not be described as platonic.

I tried my best to ignore him and keep busy but his eyes I swear were stripping me down till there was nothing left.

Caleb moved closer and closer until his hands were only a few inches from mine across the counter. Part of me thought that he was reaching for me and then I saw that he was only getting another bagel out of the bag.

The silence and tension in the kitchen was so thick that if I had a machete I don't think even that could have cut through it.

"Caleb, what are we doing? We both know this is a bad idea but I also can't just turn off the feelings."

"Yeah I can't either."

"So then what are we going to do?"

"Spencer, wrong or not, I want to be with you. I was up all night thinking about you and hoping that I would have the chance to be with you again. If you don't want the same I don't know what I am going to do. I have felt this way all summer and at times I really felt like you did too but it wasn't until last night that I was sure."

I was stunned at how much he had just admitted. I knew there was definitely a vibe between us. I had felt it in Madrid and it hadn't stopped since, but I just thought it was because we were both out of relationships and spending time with someone of the opposite sex and can be confusing when neither of you has slept with anyone in a while. Still though I hadn't realized I had fallen in love with him until last night and apparently he knew at the same time.

"Caleb, I want that too. I really do but Hanna is my best friend and I can't hurt her like this."

"I don't want to hurt her either but you know that she met someone and she would want you to be happy like she is."

Caleb was making a very good point. What kind of friend would Hanna be if she didn't want me to be happy? But what kind of friend did that make me if I got together with her ex?

Caleb made his way around the island and he grabbed my hands in his own. I looked up into his eyes and all I could see was genuine emotion. I knew he was telling the truth when he said that he wanted to be with me but I couldn't decide if my being happy with him was worth my friendship with Hanna.

He leaned closer and just above my lips he whispered, "Please just give us a chance."

His lips moved down over mine, and all I could think of was how nice it felt and how well they seemed to fit with each other.

I returned his kiss and our mouths moved together slowly and I tasted the coffee that he must have been drinking on his way over to see me.

It felt so right and at the same time I knew it was so wrong, but still I stayed where I was and allowed my hands to grab his waist and move up underneath his shirt.

His hands were in my hair again, same as last night and I could feel my rational thought slowly creeping away as one hand traveled from my hair down my back.

His hand paused just before he got all the way down and just like that my brain clicked on again.

I moved away from him but grabbed his hands in mine this time.

"Caleb, I want to be with you but if we have a shot I have to talk to Hanna. I won't lose her for this, no matter how much it will kill me not to be with you. Please don't give up on me yet."

"Spencer I promise I wont give up on you."

I squeezed his hands in mine and smiled at him hoping to convey the way I felt with only one look.

"I am going to drive up to see her this weekend and then I will know and we can move forward."

"I look forward to next weekend. I don't want to run out on you but there is something really important I have to do today. Will you be mad at me if I leave you for the day? Maybe later we can go have dinner at that new diner on my street."

"You can go I won't be mad. And yes having dinner sounds nice."

Caleb took his hands from mine and leaned down to peck my lips.

"I am hoping to leave a good impression."

I smiled at him as he walked out of my kitchen. I looked down at my bagel and realized I still had to get through the hardest part this weekend, telling Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I am glad that this story has been received well. I really like writing it, especially in loo of the last few episodes and the tense nature between Spencer and Caleb. It is nice for me to imagine it going more smoothly and romantically than it is. I am very open to suggestions; especially any that people will feel will enhance the story. Thank you.**

The drive to New York was about 4 hours and I knew that I would spend all of that time planning out what to say to Hanna. My nerves were fried and my whole stomach and heart were literally shaking. It made it hard to focus on the road in front of me.

I hadn't spoken to Caleb since I told him I wanted to talk to Hanna, partly because I didn't know what to say to him and partly because I knew that I might chicken out if I did.

This whole thing felt surreal. You are not supposed to fall in love with your friends ex, you aren't even supposed to be friends with them. Everyone knows that and yet here I was. Except I do think that the experiences we had all been through changed the dynamic just a little.

I don't even remember it happening. We were friends and we hung out a lot and we talked and somewhere in there the line got blurry and then I realized that the feelings I had for him were not even anywhere close to platonic.

I think that maybe it would be best to just e super blunt to Hanna, she is always blunt with me. Maybe that is too much though to just walk in her door and tell her I made out with her ex.

What would she say to me if she told me she was in love with Toby? How would I feel? I shouldn't feel anything, I should want him to be happy, if I'm not with him then someone else should make him happy.

I decided that she was going to take it well and for the rest of the drive every time doubt crept into my mind I imagined her being really happy and hugging me. A small part of me knew this was seriously unlikely but it kept me on the road instead of lying in a ditch.

I hated driving in New York. To me it was the equivalent of hell. Everyone was constantly yelling and the drivers here were complete assholes, not to mention the pedestrians never looking when they walked.

I had been to see Hanna in New York only a handful of times and instead of the driving getting easier I swear I found myself even more frustrated. Luckily though she lived only a block away from a parking ramp so that wouldn't be an issue.

Of course since it's the city parking prices were a bit insane but today the price didn't bug me because it stalled the inevitable conversation that I was about to have.

When I got out of my car I began the short walk over to her apartment complex. Outside I buzzed her apartment and waited until I heard her.

"Who is it?" Hanna sounded annoyed, this should be fun.

"Hey its me, can I come up?" I was hoping she would just know who 'me' was.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

The buzzer sounded and I grabbed the door before it locked again.

Hanna lived on the fifth floor and in an attempt to further delay this I took the stairs. When I cam out of the stairwell Hanna was standing outside in the hall waiting for me.

When she saw me she came running up to me and hugged me.

"I didn't know you were coming! Why are you here? Is everything okay? Did someone die?"

"Hanna, cool it with the twenty questions, I came to see you okay." This was only partly true but being with her I realized how much I really missed her.

"Alright alright, lets go inside."

Hanna dragged me by my arm into her apartment and practically threw me onto her couch before she sat next to me.

"Not that I don't miss you and I am super glad you are here but your face is telling me that there is a bigger reason you are here, other than that you miss me. Plus you took the stairs."

I couldn't even answer her, I just looked down and started to play with a loos string on my purse.

"My God Spence did you like kill someone or something? I haven't seen you this serious in a long time."

Hanna was joking but at the moment I thought it might be easier to tell her I had in fact killed someone.

"No but I wish I had because that might be easier to talk to you about." I told her truthfully.

"Wow, okay. Well why don't we just talk about something else for a little while and then you can tell me when you are ready?"

That sounded like a really good idea but also very bad because I didn't want to lose my edge and not tell her.

Just as I was about to tell her that I agreed I felt my watch buzz and the face lit up with a text message. The message was from Caleb.

Boy did he have bad timing. I scrolled down to see what it said. He wrote, "I'm thinking of you today, have fun in New York."

I could feel my face turning up into a soft smile and Hanna noticed too.

"Wow, who is texting you? I haven't seen you blush that much like ever!"

My face fell at her words and I turned away from her because I knew now was the perfect time to tell her and I had no idea how to.

"Spence, what's the deal? Who is it?"

"Hanna you are my best friend in the whole world and I love you and I am so so sorry. You have to know I didn't plan on this, I didn't make this happen." The words were tumbling out of my mouth faster than I'm sure she could even catch up with.

This was the moment, there were so many things that could happen right now. Hanna could forgive me and tell me to go for it, she could yell at me and tell me she never wanted to talk to me again, she could demand that I choose between them. None of the scenarios I was coming up with sounded good.

When I looked up at her though, through my hair I saw that she still had no idea what I was talking about. In my moment of word vomit I had never actually told her what, or more accurately who, I was talking about.

"Spencer, just tell me and then we can move forward. We have been through worse, I'm sure we can solve whatever it is you did."

I brought my eyes up to meet hers and steeled myself for this next moment. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't even hear myself breathe, my heartbeat overtook everything else.

Hanna reached out and took my hand.

"Hanna, its Caleb. I'm in love with him and we have kissed a few times."

 **How will Hanna react? Keep reading to find out and as always, Read and Review. I would love suggestions so don't be afraid to give them to me.**

 **-Miley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I will be trying to post updates on Thursdays or Fridays. This week however I am going out of town and so that is why I am posting on a Wednesday in the early morning hours. I continue to be amazed at the positive responses I have received. I am not sure how long this story will end up being but I feel as though I will know when the time is right and I will let everyone know. Thank you again and I hope to see some more reviews!**

I looked down once the words were out of my mouth, I couldn't bear to keep looking in her eyes. If I did I was sure I was going to see hurt and betrayal there.

The silence that followed my admission was deafening and I swear that it lasted an eternity.

Then, I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Spence, look at me. I'm not mad I promise, just shocked."

I slowly brought my eyes up to look at her, much the same way a child would who was in trouble.

I was shocked though when I was met with a smile; and it seemed to be a genuine 'Hanna' smile.

"Please, please, please, don't hate me. It will never happen again of you say the word. I wont lose you as my friend over this. It isn't worth it." I said the words but only part of me believed them, Caleb had somehow become part of my happiness and without him I knew it would be hard to survive.

"Seriously, I am not mad. I am actually really happy about the whole thing. I left Caleb and not for a good reason, I chose my job over him. I hurt him and I was worried that he wouldn't be happy again. And now that I know it's you who is making him happy, I couldn't be happier."

"For real?" I had to ask again because her being happy just did not add up in my head.

She grabbed my other hands and forced me to make direct eye contact with her.

"Spencer, I promise I am okay with this. I want you both to be happy and I'm glad it is with each other."

I kept looking at her and I searched her eyes and went over her words trying to make sure she was not lying. I had known her long enough to feel that I could tell. After a few minutes of not saying anything I finally sighed and let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Hanna seemed suddenly very confused.

"Literally nothing is funny right now, I just have a lot of nervous energy and its coming out in weird and inappropriate ways."

She dropped my hands and lightly pushed at my shoulder.

"Were you really that nervous about talking to me? I mean yeah it's a little weird but you are my best friend."

"I just didn't want to hurt you and I knew that this might." I still didn't want to hurt her but I felt better knowing that she wasn't mad.

"Well now that the awkward part is over, I want details. Not like the gory details just the surface layer."

I was glad that she hadn't wanted every detail. Technically nothing had happened, but I also didn't want to talk to her about how his tongue felt in my mouth either.

Hanna and I spent the next few hours talking about Caleb and her telling me about her job and her new hot Australian boyfriend Jordan.

At around 6 p.m. I started to make my move to the door.

As I was walking with Hanna down her short hallway to the elevator I had this feeling like there was something more that I should have said or done.

I pushed the button and turned to face her. She just smiled up at me.

"I am going to come and see you really soon, I miss hanging out with you. Its funny to me, we are the closest in proximity to each other and yet we don't hang out as often as we should."

"We both have busy jobs." I said it and it was true. I hardly ever slept at my apartment and Hanna was hardly ever in the country it seemed anymore.

"Still."

The elevator dinged behind me and I moved to get on. Before the doors closed I looked out at Hanna and she again smiled at me in a completely authentic way.

I quickly flipped the door hold on and jumped out to hug her.

As I wrapped my arms around her small body I felt her do the same.

"Thank you." I whispered it very softly, so quietly I thought she might not hear.

"For what?"

"For being as awesome as you are." I answered and truly meant it.

She pulled away from me and squeezed my hand.

"I am going to go back inside and check my calendar so that I can plan when I am coming to see you."

"Sounds like a plan."

As I got out of the elevator I took out my phone. There was only one person that I wanted to talk to right now.

Listening to it ring, I knew this was not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone.

"Hello." Caleb sounded tired for it only being 6 p.m.

"Hey, I'm leaving now, do you think you could meet me at my apartment in a few hours?" I knew I sounded dejected, and that was kind of the point. I wanted him to be surprised when I had good news and not bad.

"Did it go okay?"

"Just come over in a few hours when I get home and we can talk."

"I will head there now, where is your spare key again?"

"Very lame, but its under the doormat." I scoffed at my own inability to think of a better hiding spot.

"I will see you then." Caleb replied and hung up the phone.

The drive home seemed to take forever. This morning when I wanted it to take a long time so I could avoid the conversation it lasted what seemed like five minutes and now I felt like I had been driving for the whole day.

At long last I turned onto my street and pulled my car into my spot in the underground parking garage.

I couldn't wait to get upstairs and tell him. Or maybe I should just show him.

When I got to my door I twisted the handle to see if Caleb had left it unlocked for me.

I was right, the handle turned easily and I made my way into my apartment.

Just as I had guessed on the phone Caleb was tired. I found him asleep on my couch and he was softly snoring.

I put my purse and keys in the kitchen before going to sit next to him on the couch.

Lightly I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping the small action would make him wake up.

When it didn't I decided just to let him sleep.

I went to my room and pulled on pajamas before going back out to the living room.

Tomorrow was Sunday and there was no need to set an alarm, so very gently I lowered myself down to lay parallel to him.

I moved as close as I could to him and I wrapped one arm around his torso.

I would most likely wake up with horrible neck and back pain but it was worth it.

As I began to drift off to sleep I felt him wrap an arm around me, and I sighed, as I felt completely content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is shorter than I expected it to be but I think that this will be my last chapter. Being as the SPALEB relationship is officially over (Sorry for the spoiler if you haven't watched) I think that I can end this story in a happy and fulfilling way. I have enjoyed writing this and I think I have a new idea percolating for a different PLL ship. I appreciate the support I have received and I hope you will read my further writing. Next couple I think I will write is EMISON. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the closing.**

There is nothing better than waking up next to someone. Even if that person snores or steals all the blankets, there is something special about waking up and seeing that face of someone you love or at least care about.

Right now as I opened my sleep ridden eyes I got to experience that very sensation.

Since we were still on the couch and the same position we had fallen asleep in, there was no other place for me to look besides right at Caleb.

During the day when he was awake he was a gorgeous man but right here and now in sleep he was even better. His face was completely free of worry, pain, or any other emotion. He looked peaceful and seeing someone so completely relaxed was a sight to behold.

I brought my hand up to his face and lightly traced the areas that would usually line his face. My fingers trailed over his eyebrows and down along where he would eventually have crows feet. They moved down his nose to the small space between his nose and lips and then I gently traced his lips.

My fingers seemed caught there as I remembered how amazing it felt to have those lips kissing me.

I was so transfixed in my actions that I didn't notice his eyes open. I felt a gentle pressure push back from his lips onto my finger and I pulled my hand away like I had been burned.

I didn't want to wake him up, I just wanted to look at him and enjoy the moment before we were both awake and he would ask questions.

My eyes travelled back up his face to meet his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"As getting woke up goes, this is one of the better ways I have woken up."

I blushed and looked away from his face.

"I am going to assume that things with Hanna went well then if you are laying next to me."

"It was perfect." I replied and I truly meant it.

Having Hanna react as well as she did was never something that I imagined to be possible. I didn't think I was going to have my little fairytale moment. I would have chosen Hanna if she had asked, but I am glad that she didn't.

"Good because then I can do this without you pulling away from me again."

Very gently Caleb leaned in to my lips and kissed me.

I was however all too aware of what my breath smelled like since I had forgotten to brush my teeth last night and the last thing I had was coffee.

I pulled away and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Caleb, even I know how bad my breath is." I said with a somewhat muffled voice.

"I don't care. The last thing I had was your week old Chinese food so I am sure mine is no better."

"Oh my God! You ate that? I have been meaning to throw that away!"

Since I had removed my hand to say this he took advantage of the situation.

He pushed his lips back on mine, and this time I decided to let go of my insecurity about the way my breath smelled.

His lips started moving down my neck and across my chest. It was a good thing that I didn't have to work today because there was going to be no doubt I would have several hickies.

We stayed on my couch making out like teenagers for a quite a while but I started to get distracted when I felt the beginnings of rumblings happening in my stomach, and apparently Caleb heard it too.

He pulled away from me laughing. He placed one hand on my stomach and jokingly said, "Well I guess someone in there wants to be fed."

"Yes." I replied, "Her name is Spencer's stomach and she demands food or she makes me crabby."

"Very well then, I suppose we should listen to her."

I rolled off the couch and onto my knees before standing up and heading towards my small kitchen.

Knowing there would most likely be no food for breakfast I was pretty resigned to the fact that we might have to leave this nice bubble and go out in public.

Still though I decided to check if I had gotten lucky and something might be hiding in my fridge.

When I opened it I was shocked to see that every drawer and shelf was stocked with food.

I felt two arms wrap around my stomach and lips press against my neck.

Caleb's warm breath tickled me as he spoke, "I was hoping that everything went well with Hanna, and if it did I knew I wouldn't want to leave your apartment today so I did some shopping before I cam over."

"Caleb, I don't think that my fridge has ever had this much food in it. I'm not sure if it can handle it."

"I suppose then we should eat some just to make sure."

He pulled away from me and began to grab a few things to start making breakfast.

Watching him cook food in my kitchen and make me coffee was one of the most amazing scenes to witness. It turned me into a pile of goo and had my feelings running out in every direction. It was surely something that I could get used to and before I could process the thought my mouth decided to jump in for me.

"You should live here."

As soon as the words were out I wished that I could take them back. His back was towards me and I couldn't see his reaction as a result.

I didn't have to wait long though because he put down the spatula in his hand and turned around to face me.

"Before you say anything." I started, "Just know that I am not pressuring you or anything its just that my thoughts decided to take a walk out of my mouth and I know its ridiculous but it just popped in there and then I lost my filter."

I was rambling and I knew it, I was trying to make up for my fantastically stupid moment and I think I was making it worse.

He walked towards me and brought his hands to my face and maybe look into his eyes.

"Its not stupid at all. I think we might be crazy if we do it but I say we do all the crazy things. We move in together, we take a trip or we get a puppy. We should do all the crazy things that they tell you not to rush into because this relationship is already crazy."

"I think you deserve an award for using crazy that many times." I joked, trying to lighten the serious tone that had fallen over the kitchen.

"Seriously though, lets take a trip. You and me, we can go back to Madrid and this time we just happen to be together."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Lets be crazy, lets do it, because this feels right and I want to do all of those things and I want to do them with you."

Somehow the pile of goo that I was already seemed to grow bigger and I swear I melted even more.

"Lets do it."

I smiled at him and he brought his lips over mine.

While he kissed me I again felt content. This might be the most reckless and crazy thing I have ever done but it felt right like nothing ever had before.

I knew that this didn't mean forever, it didn't mean we would last or be together a year from now. Right now I am happy though, deliriously happy and I think that is enough for me.

 **Well thank you again! I had fun writing this and going on this adventure with everyone. I hope this ending gives some sort of closure and makes the story complete.**

 **I hope to have my new story up and started soon, so be sure to be on the lookout for that.**

 **Love and thanks to all!**

 **-Miley**


End file.
